Water flooding is an improved oil recovery technique. Typically, water flooding involves the injection of water into an injection well, to cause oil that was not recovered during primary production to be displaced by water and move through the reservoir rock and into the wellbores of one or more adjacent production wells. Many factors may affect the performance of an oil reservoir system in the application of a water flooding process, including areal and vertical sweep efficiencies, water flooding displacement efficiency, continuity and heterogeneity of the oil reservoir system, mobility ratio, rock and fluids properties and saturations, remaining oil saturation after primary recovery, and reservoir pressure level. Predictions of realistic performance of an oil reservoir system with application of a water flooding process constitute useful information for supporting analysis of project feasibility and for other purposes.